Hazzardous Days
by Arica Duke
Summary: It started off as the normal bar fights in the Boar's Nest, but when you're a Duke, ain't nothing normal. Join me on a journey of love and loss. Grab a Kleenex, you just might need it.
1. The Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard or any of the characters. Any musical references mentioned are also not mine. No copyright infringement is intended, this is written just for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

DOH

Chapter 1: The Argument

DOH

Another successful "leave Rosco in the dust" escape as Luke jumped the General over the river.

"Yeehoo!" yelled Bo and Luke as that famous Dixie horn sounded.

"Nice driving Luke." Bo said turning to his oldest cousin.

"Thanks cuz." replied Luke.

The Dukes: every one of them born with a fas pedal in their mouth and a lead foot. The Duke boys, Bo and Luke, cousin Daisy and good ol' Uncle Jesse were driving along a back road on the way home from town, when Rosco caught them in a speed trap.

"Hey what do you say we get a couple beers at the Boar's Nest before going home?" Luke suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Bo said, "but its your turn to pay."

"What?" Luke said, "I paid the last three times."

"Yeah, I know, but the four times before that I paid, so that makes us even." Bo said folding his arms with a huff.

"Bo Duke, you know something, you are so damn selfish!" Luke said his voice and temper rising.

"How am I being selfish!" Bo yelled back.

At that moment Uncle Jesse put his hands on both their shoulders and cleared his throat.

"Now boys," He said, "there will be no Duke fighting Duke, especially over something as small as this."

"Sorry Uncle Jesse," Luke said, "I forgot you and Daisy were back there."

"Sorry." Bo said quietly.

"Now if you two are done," Uncle Jesse said, "let's forget the beer and go home and start supper."

Bo started thinking to himself, 'Maybe that did seem a little selfish, and I shouldn't have been so harsh.'

"You know," Daisy said, "you two have been butting heads a lot easier lately, maybe you two should talk it out and figure out whats setting you off."

"That sounds like a good idea," Luke said, "how 'bout it Bo?"

Bo just nodded his head in agreement, still lost in his thoughts.

DOH

**What do you guys think so far? Should I keep going or not? Its been a while since I have written a Dukes of Hazzard story so the characters may be a little off. Please review. ~Arica Duke~**


	2. The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard or any of the characters. Any musical references mentioned are also not mine. No copyright infringement is intended, this is written just for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader.

DOH

**A/N: I forgot to tell you guys this is a AU the Bo Luke and Daisy are still in high school but its the summer and they have the General.**

DOH

Chapter 2: The Promise

DOH

When they finally arrived at the farm, the sun was disappearing behind the mountains. Bo and Luke got out and they helped Uncle Jesse and Daisy out of the General.

"Daisy," Uncle Jesse said, "will you go and start supper, while I talk to your cousins?"

"Yes, sir." Daisy said and walked to the house.

"Now, I know you have your problems with each other," began Uncle Jesse, he sighed as he looked at his nephews, "but I've told you time and time again Dukes don't fight Dukes."

Bo started to interrupt but Uncle Jesse cut him off.

"Don't say anything just yet Bo." Uncle Jesse said.

"Yes, sir." Bo said.

"Now I've been raisin' ya since you was little and taught ya fightin' is not the answer to solve things," Uncle Jesse said, looking between them, "now if you have anything to say, say it now and then go to your room and don't come out til supper."

They both wanted to say something, but couldn't bring themselves to, so they both shook their heads. Silently they walked into the house and to their bedroom that they shared.

For about an hour, they laid on their beds lost in their own thoughts, when Bo sat up.

"Luke?" Bo asked looking over at Luke who had his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm." Luke said turning his head to look at Bo.

"I was just thinking that we should make a promise to never argue again or at least try not to," Bo said, "because we do argue a lot."

"I think that's a good idea," Luke said, "it would keep us of trouble with Uncle Jesse and maybe even Boss and Rosco."

"Great," Bo said, "do you have any string or rope."

"For what?" Luke asked.

"To make a promise knot so we can wear it or something, so that if we do argue we will see it and remember." Bo said.

"I don't think we have anything in here," Luke said, "but I know there is some old shoes in the barn with shoe lace."

"That would work," Bo said, "but we ain't suppose to leave this bedroom until supper."

"Gah, that's right." Luke said.

"I'll go get it." Bo said, standing up.

"No," Luke said, "it's too risky, if you get caught we could get in more trouble."

"I promise I won't get caught."Bo said.

"You better not," Luke said, "or Uncle Jesse will tan both our hides."

Bo flashed a smile over at Luke and slowly opened the door. He shut the door quietly and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Uncle Jesse was nowhere to be seen.

He was about to step into the kitchen when Daisy came around the corner and ran right into Bo. Both her and Bo fell to the floor. Daisy looked up startled and saw the same startled look on Bo's face.

"Bo you're not suppose to come out of your room til supper." Daisy said, getting up and brushing herself off

"I know," Bo said, also standing up and looking around, "but I need to go out to the barn and get something."

He looked around again and Daisy noticed and said, "Uncle Jesse went to town to get the feed we forgot."

"Oh good." Bo said with a sigh and headed for the door, but Daisy ran in-between him and the door.

"Uncle Jesse told me not to let you out of your room." Daisy said, sternly.

"Oh come on Daisy," Bo said giving his best puppy dog eyes, "just this once."

"That's not going to work on me Bo Duke." Daisy said with a smile.

Just then he saw something running from the barn and then he saw Uncle Jesse pull in.

"Please don't tell Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he was running back to his room. He just shut the door and Uncle Jesse came in the house.

"That was close," Bo said, walking to his bed,"Luke?"

He then noticed the window open and realized the thing he saw running from the barn had been Luke.

"Dang it Luke," Bo said to the room, "you're going to get us in trouble."

"You've got that right." said Uncle Jesse's voice from the door. Bo jumped and turned around unaware Uncle Jesse had come into the room followed by Luke.

"I told you both to stay in her until supper and you both disobeyed, now I'm really going to have to punish you," Uncle Jesse said, with pain in his voice and eyes, "out to the barn both of ya."

"Yes sir."They both said and walked out to the barn follow by Uncle Jesse. Bo didn't even look at Daisy as they walked passed her in the kitchen.

After they had both been put over Uncle Jesse's knee, Uncle Jesse started for the barn door, but stopped short. He turned back towards his nephews with sad eyes.

"I hate to this to you boys," Uncle Jesse said with a sigh," but give me the keys to the General.

Bo and Luke looked at each other surprised, but Luke dug in his pocket and handed the keys to Uncle Jesse.

"Now you are both grounded for a month," Uncle Jesse said, "so no driving the General and if there needs to be something picked up in town you will take my truck got it."

"Yes, sir." Bo and Luke both said looking at their boots.

"Suppers in the house when you're ready." Uncle Jesse said, as he turned around and headed for the house.

As soon as they heard the screen door shut, Bo started laughing and Luke looked at him confused.

"Now what is so dang funny?" Luke asked, "we just had our hides tanned."

"Cuz we're gonna be bored out of our minds," Bo said, "and the best part is, so are Boss and Rosco."

At that Luke started laughing as well. Luke walked over to where they had discarded their old shoes and pulled a lace out of one and cut it in half with his pocket knife.

He came back over to Bo and handed him a piece, they sat in silence as they each made a few knots in the lace. Bo's was long enough that he made it into a necklace and Luke made his into a bracelet. When they were done they showed each other what they had made.

"OK,"Luke said, "I'll go first."

"I, Luke Duke, promise to never fight with my baby cousin Bo Duke." Luke recited while tying the bracelet around Bo's wrist.

"I, Bo Duke, promise to never fight with my older, over protective cousin Luke Duke." Bo recited as he placed the necklace over Luke's head.

"I'm not over protective." Luke said playfully pushing Bo.

"Then I'm not a baby," Bo said pushing back, "now let's go get something to eat."

Luke laughed and threw his arm over Bo and they both started walking to the house.

DOH

_Well what did you guys think of the second chapter I hope you liked it, please leave a review, if you skipped over the A/N like I do lol this is AU and they are all still in high school but its summer and they have the General so yeah any who please review and anything grammar wise or spelling you see that's wrong please tell me so I can fix it thanks for reading. ~Arica Duke_


End file.
